Un día sin Sex
by SangoWong
Summary: Sango Y Miroku, una joven pareja de esposos viven atormentados con la rutina que se ha convertido su matrimonio... Infidelidades, arrepentimiento... Oneshot


Hola, espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño one-shot que viene con algo de música de mi grupo musical favorito MAR DE COPAS. Espero que sea de su agrado y que al final me dejen una crítica y/o comentario.

Otra vez se encontraba ahí, acostado en esa cama con aquella mujer, que a pesar de todo, le hacia olvidar las grandes confusiones que sentía en su corazón. Los débiles rayos, que la luna emitía, hicieron notar esos hermosos ojos color índigo que, a pesar de su belleza, mostraban la atormentada alma de su portador...

Se levanto con cautela, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Rápidamente se vistió, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante que dormía plácidamente. Miró su reloj, ya era aproximadamente las 3:00 de la madrugada; Cogió su saco y maleta, mientras se acercaba a la joven dormida y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Estaciono su carro al frente de unos lujosos departamentos. Decidió tomar las escaleras, no era tanta la prisa para querer tomar el ascensor. Metió las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta, dudo si en abrir o no, finalmente decidió entrar. El departamento estaba oscuro, pero aún así pudo notar el bulto que estaba en el sillón de su sala. Dejó su saco y maleta encima de la mesa y se acerco. Se había quedado dormida de nuevo esperándolo, se rascó la nuca con algo de fastidio... Se hincó delante de ella y suavemente la meció para que despertara. Ésta lo hizo, y al observar los ojos azules de él clavados en las de ella, rápidamente sonrió... expresándole todo su amor en ese gesto. Él solo resoplo y se levanto, desabrochándose la camisa en el trayecto a su cuarto.

- Casi son las cuatro de la mañana, Miroku... - decía la hermosa castaña parada en la puerta, mientras veía como éste quedaba en boxer y se metía a la cama. - Pobre de ti, has de estar cansado... Deberías hablar con tu jefe para que no te de tanto trabajo.

- ¿Tienes comodidades, no? - dijo con desdén, mientras se acomodaba en la cama - Buenas noches. - se metió dentro de las cobijas.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven mujer, mientras trataba inútilmente de sonreír. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella mujer fuerte que una vez conoció Miroku, pareciera que él la hubiera matado... Pero sin embargo, ella no quería admitirlo... admitir que su esposo ya no la quería como antes, que ya no la deseaba como antes, pues de seguro... ya tenía una amante. Pero ella lo amaba... igual o más como el día en el que descubrió su amor por él, por eso se había casado... porque estaba segura que lo amaba y que él, sentía lo mismo por ella. Los primeros dos años fueron hermosos, ambos estudiaban juntos en la universidad como una feliz pareja de esposos, la pareja más envidiada... pero algo debió sucederle en el siguiente año a él. Dejo de mirarla con ese brillo especial en sus ojos, para hacerlos ahora fríos y cansados. Lentamente se metió debajo de sus sábanas, pozo una de sus manos en las de éste, pero él simplemente la retiró, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué?... - la voz quebradiza y casi inaudible de la mujer resonaron en los oídos de Miroku, éste fingió no oírlas.

Siempre había sido un chico pícaro y aventurero... Llevaba a la cama a cuanta mujer hermosa se le pasara por enfrente... Más eso no funciono cuando conoció a su actual esposa, y llevársela a la cama era más que todo un reto. Pero sin querer él se enamoro de ella... Estaba seguro que era amor, era especial... algo que nunca había sentido por ni una otra mujer. Le había costado mucho trabajo enamorarla, pero lo logró... y la respeto hasta el día de su boda. Donde al fin pudo hacerla mujer. Fueron los dos años más felices de su vida, estaba al lado de una mujer hermosa, era la envidia de sus amigos. Pero algo paso... Sí, es cierto, se había cansado de la vida monótona que llevaba, de tener que ver toda esa felicidad en la cara de su ¿amada?... Él no era hombre de eso, necesitaba estar rodeado de mujeres, esa era su naturaleza... como antes decía: El caballo semental de ojos azules. ¡Ja!, claro... "El caballo semental de ojos azules"... ¡Bah¿Cómo podría llevar ese apodo si en mucho tiempo ni siquiera había cumplido como rol de esposo ante ella?. Es una chica tan hermosa... que... a lo mejor... Ya se consiguió a uno que le haría el favor. Eso debe explicar el ¿por qué? Ella no le había exigido como marido... Es eso... de seguro que ella ya tenía su amante.

_Hoy hallé entre los dos... el pasar de una vida _

_El pesar de mis noches _

_El morir de mis días _

_Sin saber si aun eras mía _

_Eras mía_

Había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que él había llegado. El despertador sonó con insistencia, marcando las 6:00 de la mañana. Ella despertó, depositando un beso en la mejilla de éste mientras que él se volteaba para mirarla, sin ni una expresión de amor o cariño.

Ella sonrió - Date un buen baño y cámbiate, te voy a cocinar algo delicioso para que almuerces. - Ella se levanto y salió del cuarto.

Miroku no entendía el ¿por qué? Ella siempre sonreía, sabía que ella se sentía desdichada... pero nunca dejaba que la viera con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca demostraba su flaqueza ante él. Hubo una ocasión en la que él la llevó a unas de esas reuniones en donde las esposas tenían que estar presentes. Él fijo su mirada en una de las jóvenes hijas del dueño de aquella casa; bailó toda la noche con ella, mientras su esposa lo miraba... siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. En un descuido, él agarro a la joven y se la llevó a la cama. Fue entonces cuando su esposa los encontró en pleno acto carnal, más no dijo nada. Nunca dijo nada... A pesar de las tantas veces que Miroku trato de explicarle o disculparse, ella siempre le cambió la conversación o simplemente salía del lugar.

- Ven a desayunar mi amor, lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ti - dijo la castaña, mientras veía a su marido ya listo para irse a trabajar.

- No, no tengo hambre... Ya me voy a la oficina.

- Vamos Miroku, ven... Además aún es muy temprano para irte a la oficina, toma asiento...

- ¡¿Es qué no entiendes que no quiero comer nada?! - grito con los ojos llenos de rabia - Mucho menos quiero comer algo que venga de ti. - esto último con algo de desprecio en la voz.

- Tampoco es para que digas eso - bajo la mirada la castaña, mientras recogía los platos. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se poso en el corazón de Miroku, pero hizo caso omiso y salió del lugar.

- Hola Miroku - saludo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, mientras entraba a una modesta oficina.

- Ah... Hola Inuyasha - respondió algo cansado, mientras se masajeaba la sien.

- ¿Cómo te fue con esa chica ayer¿Verdad que es muy bonita?

- Sí, muy hermosa... Me fue bien, con decirte que llegue a mi casa de madrugada.

- ¿Y Sango¿Cómo esta ella?

- No lo sé, tampoco es que me interese mucho...

- Ya no sientes nada por ella ¿verdad Miroku?

- No sé ni porque me case con ella... - resopla - Sé que ella no es culpable de nada, es muy buena conmigo a pesar de todo lo que hago para que ella me odie. Es una buena mujer, es joven y atractiva... Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre la desearía como esposa.

- Pero ella te quiere a ti... - pausa - ¿Es qué aún crees que hay otro hombre en su vida?

- ¿Y tú que pensarías en mi lugar?... Hace como un año que no cumplo con mi esposa.

- Bueno, ellas no son como nosotros...

- De todas maneras... - siente el crujir de su estómago.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer mientras hablamos del asunto?

- Ya no hay asunto que discutir - abre su cajón y saca unos documentos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Los tramites para comenzar con mi divorcio...

_Hubo un tiempo en que yo _

_No quería dar un brazo a torcer _

_Pero el alma entregué porque seas mía _

_Sin saber qué hacer con tu alegría  
_

En un fino restaurante, frente a un gran ventanal; Ambos chicos se habían sentado a comer y hablar sobre su actual relación amorosa. Mientras que Miroku pensaba en una separación, Inuyasha pensaba en matrimonio con mejor amiga de la mujer de éste, Kagome Higurashi.

- Te felicito hombre, realmente espero que lo tuyo con Kagome funcione... No como paso lo mío con Sango.

- Si eso no funcionó, es porque TÚ no quisiste que funcione... - pausa larga - Vamos hombre, reflexiona... Yo sé que Sango te quiere mucho¿no hay una posibilidad de reconciliación?

- Ese no es el problema, Inuyasha... El problema es que yo ya no la quiero; el problema no es ella... soy yo.  
Fue en ese momento que Inuyasha giró su mirada a la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observo a aquella pareja que caminaba muy animadamente.

- ¡Miroku!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Inuyasha? - Inuyasha no dijo nada y le señalo con el dedo para que mirara afuera.

Miroku hizo caso, mientras sentía como su corazón era desgarrado lentamente. Ella, su esposa, estaba caminando muy amenamente con otro hombre. Era la primera vez que él la veía sonreír de esa manera después de mucho tiempo... Recordó que hace mucho tiempo ella sonreía así con él.

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Qué?

- Acompáñame a la estación de trenes... Voy a hacer un largo viaje.

Las horas se pasaban lentamente mientras esperaba ahí, sentada en aquel mueble... Ya era muy tarde, algo normal... pero algo en ella decía que algo no andaba bien. Trato de tranquilizarse, cerrando los ojos y recordando lo que paso en la mañana. Luego de la partida de su esposo, ella entro a su alcoba a llorar desconsoladamente, aprovechando su ausencia. Salió al supermercado, quería despejarse un poco la mente... Al voltear la esquina, su carrito chocó con otro.

---Flash Back---

- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpo la chica, mientras levantaba la mirada.

- ¿Sango? - pregunto el chico, mientras la miraba con cierta duda - ¿Sango Etsuko?

- ¿Usted me conoce? - pregunto la chica, algo sorprendida.

- Vamos, mírame bien... ¿No me conoces?

La chica lo miro con detenimiento, el bronceado de su piel, su larga cabellera oscura amarrada con una trenza... La chica abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Bankotsu¡Bankotsu Takayuki!

- Jajaja... Sí, soy yo... cuanto tiempo, no te veo desde el colegio...

- Sí, a pasado demasiado tiempo... Pero ya no soy Sango Etsuko, ahora soy Sango Kaidoh...

- ¿Te casaste?

- Sip, me case hace unos tres años...

- Bueno, me da mucho gusto... ¿Y cómo es él¿Te trata bien? - Ella sonrió melancólica, mientras bajaba la mirada. Bankotsu se dio cuenta de esto y decidió cambiar de tema. - Estas realmente hermosa, si te viera mi hermano Jakotsu...

- Ah... ¿Y cómo esta él?

- Gay...

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso... gay. Lo descubrió después de que termináramos el colegio - ríe - Y eso que somos mellizos.

Y así comenzaron a hablar, a recordar viejos tiempos. A caminar por las calles, hasta llegar al departamento. Ella lo invito a comer, y él pudo notar que no hablo más de su esposo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos juntos?

- Sí¿cómo olvidar? - sonríe con nostalgia - Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos.

- Sango, no eres feliz ¿verdad? - Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban a punto de inundarse. Él la abrazó y ella lloró en su hombro, momento después le contó sobre lo mal que iba su relación.

---Fin del FlashBack---

Estaba realmente preocupada, nunca antes Miroku había demorado tanto, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera. Cogió el teléfono, y marcó a su amiga...

- ¿Kagome?... Discúlpame por llamarte a esta hora, pero... ¿Estará Inuyasha contigo?

- Sí, Sango... esta conmigo ¿Pasa algo? - le pasa el auricular a Inuyasha - ¿Diga?

- Hola Inuyasha, dime... ¿En dónde esta Miroku?

- Ah Sango... pensé que él te lo diría.

- No, no me ha dicho nada... ¿Qué pasó?

- Miroku se fue a Nagoya unos días con su secretaria Koharu...

- Pero, ni siquiera ha venido para llevarse sus cosas...

- Sango... - resopla - Será mejor que te olvides de Miroku... Él esta haciendo los tramites para divorciarse de ti.

Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Miroku se fue de su hogar. Se había ido con Koharu, su secretaría, pero eso no era impedimento para que se acostara con cuanta mujer se le cruzara... como en los viejos tiempos. Después de mucho insistir, Sango por fin pudo obtener el teléfono del hotel donde se hospedaba Miroku... Gracias a la ayuda de su fiel amiga Kagome.

Ese día Miroku había regresado temprano al hotel, era una tarde muy plácida... no sería mala idea llevar a pasear a Koharu para que conociera la ciudad. En todo ese tiempo, la sola presencia de Koharu, le había hecho olvidar que era un hombre casado. Aunque es verdad que le era infiel también a esa mujer; un sentimiento crecía cada vez más cuando la miraba, y eso le gustaba mucho.

Paso su tarjeta por la puerta, y ésta se abrió. Tal vez el llegar temprano al hotel fue una mala idea, después de todo. Lo que estaba viendo le era muy difícil de concebir, inclusive para él. Ella... Koharu, la que pensó que tal vez se convertiría en su Koharu, estaba revolcándose en la cama con aquel sujeto. Sintió su sangre hervir, sus manos se hicieron puños y temblaban para controlar su ira... Pero justo cuando iba a alzar la voz, algo lo detuvo... Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y en su mirada se dibujo el horror; Cerró la puerta con fuerza... Koharu comprendió que él ya la había visto.  
Tomo asiento en unos de los muebles de la recepción; Apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapaba la cara con las manos. No era la traición de Koharu lo que le había hecho sentir así, ya que Koharu nunca le perteneció... nunca hubo traición. Pero de que se estaba comenzando a enamorar de ella, de eso no había duda alguna. Y tal vez fue por eso que sintió aquello, que terrible es esa sensación ¿verdad?... Sí, es muy mala... Él quería gritar e ir directo a golpear a ese hombre pero, la imagen de su esposa se le vino a la mente. Recordó que su esposa había pasado por lo mismo con él... Dios... Él sabía, al menos en ese entonces, que su mujer lo amaba con el alma, que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, incluso quitarse la vida... Pero él, sin importarle sus sentimientos, la estuvo engañando... No le importo que su esposa estuviera presente, no le importo el tremendo dolor que le pudiera estar causando y agarro a aquella mujer, llevándosela a la cama. Y cuando su mujer lo descubrió en pleno acto carnal, le dio poca importancia. Ahora por fin comprendió como se sintió ella en ese momento, y tal vez ella sufrió más... Él la engaño a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes, en aquella reunión... No¡No tan solo la engaño¡Sino que también le había faltado el respeto delante de todos!. ¿Cómo alguien la iba a respetar? Si él no la respetaba... Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, al fin comprendía todo el daño que él la había causado, y los remordimientos se hacían presentes... Realmente él no la merecía. Justo cuando se iba a levantar para ir de nuevo a su habitación, el recepcionista lo llama diciéndole que tiene una llamada desde Tokio.

Bankotsu se había comportado como todo un amigo. Desde la partida de Miroku, él se había convertido en el paño de lágrimas de la chica. Nunca intento sobrepasarse con ella, a pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba...

Sango había llegado al departamento del chico, con la noticia de que ya le había quitado el teléfono del hotel donde se encontraba su esposo a Inuyasha. Éste se alegro por ella, más no por él mismo. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y ella marcó el teléfono.

- Buenos días¿me podría comunicar con la habitación del Sr. Miroku Kaidoh? Hablo desde Tokio.

- Claro... ¡Ah! Justo esta acá cerca... - retira la bocina hacia su pecho - ¡Disculpe¡Sr. Kaidoh¡Tiene una llamada desde Tokio!

- "Posiblemente sea Inuyasha" - pensó Miroku, mientras cogía el teléfono - Gracias... ¿Diga¿Inuyasha?

- No, soy yo... Sango - Un nudo en la garganta se le formo a Miroku.

- San... ¿Sango? Pero... ¿Cómo...

- Amenace a Inuyasha - sonríe la chica entre lágrimas. Miroku resopló y sonrío con algo de melancolía...

- ¿Cómo estas?...

- ¿Cómo quieres que este si te fuiste sin decirme si quiera un adiós? - pausa larga - Miroku...

- Dime...

- Quiero que sepas que... - se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de controlar en pequeño temblor de su barbilla - A pesar de todo te amo... - las lágrimas caen - En todo este tiempo en que te fuiste, he estado reflexionando... pensando y meditando. Tal vez hice algo mal, tal vez debí demostrar más mi amor... No lo sé. - un pequeño sollozo - Estas enamorado de esa mujer ¿verdad? - pausa larga.

- Sí... - Una simple respuesta después de mucho esperar.

- Si lo que quieres es separarte, no te preocupes... no me opondré. Solo quería llamarte para eso... No tiene caso estar juntos si es que tú ya no me amas. Adiós Miroku... cuídate, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

- Sango... - justo cuando iba a hablar, por el otro lado de la línea ella había colgado. - "Solo quería pedirte... perdón".

_Y tan lejos de mí te encontré  
A golpe de un mirar _

_A punto de decir que ya no estoy aquí _

_Y tan cerca de mí yo te hallé _

_Cuando busque sobre mi hombro vacío _

_Y encontré tu compañía _

Después de mucho rato de quedar pensativo por las palabras de su... ¿mujer?. Miroku subió a su habitación, fue ahí cuando encontró a Koharu arreglando la cama. Ella se volteó y ambos quedaron cara a cara.

- Espero que no te lo tomes tan a pecho - dijo Koharu sin una pizca de remordimiento - Además tu lo haces siempre.

Miroku frunció el ceño... ¿Cómo es posible que ella no tuviera ni una pizca de vergüenza? Pero... ¿Cómo él podía juzgar? Él estaba haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo con la que sí es su esposa. En realidad Koharu solo se estaba comportando como él siempre lo había hecho con Sango.

- Te amo... - dijo sin pensar, pero con todo el corazón. - Me divorciare de mi mujer, y me casare contigo - Ella frunció el ceño y volteó.

- No te confundas, Tú y yo solo nos atraemos... La pasamos bien juntos... nada más.

- ¡¿Es qué es un pecado sentir esto que siento?!

- No, claro que no es pecado... - lo mira de reojo - Pero es una tontería... además¿casarme? - dijo con ironía - ¿Para qué¿Para ser una cornuda? No, gracias... además, si me casó... tú serías mi última opción.

- Deja de llorar Sango... Ese tipo no vale ni una de tus lágrimas. - decía el joven de trenza a la castaña, mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo sé - retira las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - Me voy a arrancar a Miroku del corazón, él nunca me amo en realidad... Será mejor que lo olvide.

- Sango... - la mira - Quiero que sepas, que siempre te he amado... Desde el colegio - sonríe - Siempre te tuve muy presente.

- Bankotsu...

- Espero que correspondas algún día mis sentimientos, aunque sé que es muy pronto para eso. Aún estas muy dolida con él, y yo lo entiendo pero... - no pudo continuar hablando puesto que los labios de ella, ya estaban besando los suyos...

Al terminar el beso él la miró con cierta duda y mucha alegría, se levanto y le extendió su mano, a lo cual ella acepto y ambos se dirigieron a la alcoba de éste. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie la había besado con toda esa pasión y ternura. Hubo un momento que ella pensó que ya no servía como mujer, pero estaba equivocada... ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Miroku la había tratado peor que basura, haciéndole pensar que ningún hombre podría fijarse en ella, pero no... Ahora ella se podía sentir deseada y¿Qué importa si no se tratara de él, su esposo? Eso no importaba, las caricias que sentía en todo su cuerpo, los besos que se posaban en su vientre, pechos y cuello la estaban haciendo olvidar de que ya tenía dueño. Unos leves gemidos que salían de su boca, la hacían olvidar los momentos llenos de tristeza que tenía que vivir cada noche, esperándolo... Todas esas dudas, todas esas inquietudes habían terminado cuando sintió como Bankotsu se introdujo en su cuerpo, para hacerle sentir nuevamente mujer.

Esa mujer le estaba haciendo pagar por todas las cosas malas que le había hecho pasar a Sango. Se había enamorado de una mujer totalmente igual a él, y le dolía en el alma. Pero cuanto más dolor sentía por las cosas que hacía ella. Más remordimiento sentía por lo que él le había causado a Sango. Es verdad... Koharu nunca lo vería como otra cosa, solo lo ve como alguien que le da placer. Y de seguro que ella piensa lo mismo de él. Mírenlo ahora, acostado en esa cama con Koharu... después de que ella le hubiera dicho que nunca lo vería como nada más. Si no podía poseer su corazón, al menos lo haría con su cuerpo.

_Cuanto puede cargar tu vida sola _

_Cuanto dura una noche _

_Cuanto pesan dos vidas sin saber que hacer _

_Si son distintas _

_Si son distintas _

Salió del departamento de él. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y no había ni un alma en las calles. Llegó hacia un pequeño parque, y se sentó en un pequeño columpio. No sabía si llorar... se sentía extraña - "¿En verdad estuvo bien lo que hice?" - se preguntaba sin encontrar una respuesta. Miró al cielo y observo esa gran luna... pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Miroku en ella, con esa sonrisa cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien, y que nada podía romper esa felicidad. ¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué él se había aburrido de ella? No todo fue tan malo ¿verdad?...

---Flash Back---

Ambos almorzaban en la mesa de su comedor. Era un almuerzo en las que uno no decía ni una sola palabra, mientras ella tenía esa misma expresión que reflejaba que todo estaba bien. Algo que le ponía los pelos de punta a Miroku, que se levanto totalmente desquiciado y arrojo su plato de comida contra la pared.

- ¡¡¿Puedes dejar de poner esa cara¡¡Estoy harto de ti¡¡De tu ridícula sonrisa¡¡Déjame en paz!! - grito, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y se quedaba ahí, pensando. Ella se levanto y se hinco delante de él, retirando su mano de su rostro.

- Miroku... - dijo sutilmente, mientras él la miraba con los ojos aún llenos de ira - No entiendo que es lo que nos pasa, no sé que es lo que te pasa... Pero soy tu esposa, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Déjame ayudarte, por favor...

- Déjame en paz - se suelta bruscamente de la mano de su mujer - Tú no me puedes ayudar... El solo hecho de ver tu cara me hace odiarte... ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una buena vez?! Lárgate de mi vida, yo no te quiero para mí...

- Espero que lo que digas, realmente no lo sientas... - se levanta - Todos tenemos problemas, pero somos una pareja y tenemos que solucionarlo como una.

- ¡Cállate¡¡Cállate!!... - se levanta bruscamente haciendo caer la silla - ¡¡Maldita sea la hora en la que te conocí!!

--- Fin del Flash Back---

- Sango... perdóname, tú no merecías todo eso. - Se lamentaba el chico de ojos índigo, mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles. - Fuiste tan paciente conmigo... y yo... Tú no tenías la culpa de nada. Sango... jamás debiste haberme amado.

--- Flash Back---

- Sufriste mucho ¿verdad? - pregunto la castaña, mientras veía a su esposo sentado en la cama, observando un pequeño cuadro con una foto de él de niño y sus padres.

- Sí, mucho... - la mira y ésta se sienta a su costado - Algún día tendremos muchos niños, y vas a ver como serás tan bueno con ellos, como un día tus padres fueron contigo.

Las lágrimas del chico cayeron de la nada, con tan solo el hecho de recordar a sus padres, y de como ellos murieron trágicamente en una balacera cerca de su casa.

- Miroku... - la castaña lo abrazo contra su pecho, mientras que él lloraba como un pequeño niño.

---Fin del Flash Back---

- Compartimos tantas cosas... ¿Cómo se pudo acabar todo eso?... - la joven se levanto del columpio y se dirigió a su departamento. - "Miroku... Sé que eres una buena persona, yo me enamore de ti por algo... y por ese algo es que te amo"

- Realmente, fuiste muy paciente conmigo... mi niña linda. - mira los documentos que traía en sus manos - Esto será lo mejor, tanto para ti como para mí... Espero que encuentres a un buen hombre, no como yo... que nunca supo valorar todo el amor que le diste.

_Hubo días en que tú diste tu brazo a torcer _

_Y te ahogaste en el mar de mis recuerdos _

_Sin saber nadar._

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, no podía esperar más... Ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana, se levanto de su cama y fue corriendo al departamento de Bankotsu, tenía que explicarles las cosas antes de ocasionar un daño a alguien que la quiere, por culpa de su debilidad.

- Lo siento Bankotsu, pero no es justo para ti ni para mí... Espero que me puedas perdonar.

- Te entiendo perfectamente Sango, más bien... discúlpame tú a mí, me aproveche de tu situación...

- No, no te disculpes - le sonríe - Gracias a ti, pude sentirme realmente una mujer - ambos se ruborizan, pausa - Pero como bien sabes, mi corazón ya tiene un dueño... y su nombre es Miroku. A pesar de que él no me ame... Yo sí lo quiero, y no creo que vuelva a amar a otro hombre igual como lo ame y amo a él.

- No creas que me voy a rendir del todo... Yo aún te amo.

- Gracias... es bueno saberlo - lo besa en la mejilla y sale del departamento.

Koharu se había levantado, apenas eran las 8:00 así que podía dar unas cuantas vueltas por el centro, antes de ir a esa cena con Miroku. Metió la mano de unos de los sacos de éste, para sacar algún dinero, cuando encontró una pequeña cajita roja, en su interior había una hermosa sortija con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Miroku comenzaba a levantarse, gracias a los rayos del sol que llegaban a su rostro. Cuando se sentó en la cama, observo como Koharu miraba con neutralidad la sortija.

- Te lo iba a entregar esta noche, en la cena con los empresarios.

- Esta es una sortija de... compromiso.

- Sí - se levanta - Ya te dije que quiero que seas en mi esposa... - le acaricia la espalda - Ya te dije que te amo.

Koharu volteo a verlo a la cara, y tiro la sortija por detrás suyo, mientras se vestía.

- Pero... ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te lo he dicho... - lo mira a los ojos con total frialdad - Lo nuestro es solo carnal, no metas los sentimientos acá, para mí... tú eres tan solo uno más... No siento nada por ti, puedes guardarte esa cosa... no la quiero.

- Pero Koharu... no digas eso, podemos ser muy felices, en verdad...

- Lo siento... Pero no quiero nada, es más... acá terminamos todo esto, no quiero volverte a ver - termina de vestirse - Ya te llegara mi renuncia - sale de la habitación.

Fueron unas palabras muy duras para él, es verdad... le estaban dando de la cucharada de su propia medicina... Ella, la mujer a la que amaba, solo lo veía como algo sexual... Nada importaba ahora, camino horas por la plaza, sentándose en una pequeña fuente. En verdad estaba pagando por lo que había hecho, y bien merecido se lo tenía. No se culpaba de su suerte... sabía que era lo mejor. Pero, por una extraña razón... estaba llorando, llorando... NO por ella, por Koharu... NO, lloraba por otra persona... por su Sango. La había perdido, de eso ya no tenía duda; La había dejado por la mujer más cruel de este mundo. De seguro que no lo perdonaría... Lloró por un largo rato, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Giró la mirada y la vio... ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa en su rostro que le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado... que estaban como ese entonces de novios, donde nada podía salir mal.

- Te estaba buscando... - se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo. Éste se quedo casi pasmado, pero correspondió el abrazo y lloro en su hombro.

_Y tan lejos de mí te encontré _

_A golpe de un mirar _

_A punto de decir que ya no estoy aquí _

_Y tan cerca de mí yo te hallé _

_Cuando busque sobre mi hombro vacío _

_Y encontré... tu compañía  
_  
No sabía cuantas horas pasaron así, abrazados... Él la miro y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Tal vez nunca lo noto, pero ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él más la necesitaba.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo...

- Decidí venir por mi cuenta - respondió la chica, al saber de la pregunta. - Sabes?... A pesar de que tú no me ames, yo sí te amo... Y si vine, es porque te quiero... - y por primera vez las lágrimas caen en su delante - y porque no quiero perderte... yo te amo, y si hay una forma, cualquiera sea... dímela por favor...

Hubo una larga pausa en las que ni uno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, hasta que Miroku rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a una cena esta noche?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Una cena?

- Sí, una cena de negocios... Todos estarán acompañadas de sus esposas y novias... Ven conmigo ¿sí? - Ella asiente.

- Sí, claro... con mucho gusto.

Esa noche, Miroku había llevado a su flamante esposa del brazo. Él traía un elegante saco azul marino que hacía juego con sus ojos; mientras que ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de gala rojo, con tiras que se amarraban al cuello y un largo escote en la espalda.

- Déjame decirte Miroku, que tu esposa es realmente bella... - hablo uno de los jefes de éste, mientras traía una copa de champagne en las manos, como todos los presentes.

- Es cierto - comento otro - Tu esposa es realmente bella e inteligente. Me dejo muy impresionado en la cena, cuando estabamos hablando de la subida del dólar.

- Ella es una mujer fascinante - baja la voz uno de sus compañeros accionistas - Es mucho mejor que esa otra mujer que trajiste la otra noche, escuche que es muy resbalosa.

- Me di cuenta - habla Miroku, mientras veía al fondo a su esposa, hablando con unas mujeres. Ésta lo mira y le levanta la copa.

- Ve con ella, Miroku - le dice el jefe.

- Si señor.

Miroku se disculpa con las señoras que hablaban con su esposa, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la terraza. Ambos miraron la ciudad desde ahí, era una hermosa vista.

- Estas realmente muy bella.

- Tú también - Miroku sonríe.

- ¿En serio¿Soy bella? - Sango ríe.

- Sí, eres muy... bella. - Ambos ríen, hasta mirarse el uno al otro.

- Sango... ¿Podrías perdonarme? Sé que no te merezco pero... no quiero que las cosas terminen así. Te amo, sin dudas... Eres una mujer que muchos quisieran tener como esposa... o como amante. - sonríe - Pero eres mía, te amo... Nunca más dudare de ese amor tan grande que siento... No es solo atracción lo que me atrae a ti, es amor... Te amo.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca del uno del otro... Los anhelaba tanto besar, y justo cuando pensó que podía hacerlo... Ella volteó la mirada.

- Lo siento... - dijo ella bajando la mirada - Te amo, pero... yo te fui infiel, Miroku... - Miroku ladeo la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba.

- Sshh... Calla mi niña linda, si me fuiste infiel sé que fue por mi culpa... Yo te empuje a todo eso. - la mira - Perdóname tú a mí, te amo y JAMÁS debí haberte traicionado... Solo, intentémoslo una vez más... Yo por mi parte haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz ¿Qué dices?

- Te amo, Miroku... También quiero que nos demos una oportunidad...

- Gracias... - Y con esto último, tomo la barbilla de la joven, besándola con total ternura y desesperación.

_Y tan lejos de ti yo me hallé _

_Tan solo recordar a pasos de tu risa _

_Y frente a tu mirar _

_Y tan cerca de ti me encontré _

_Al preguntar si aun estaba vivo _

_y encontré que eras mi vida _

--

N/A: Bueno, ya termino. ¿Qué es lo que le pareció? Espero comentarios ¿vale?


End file.
